Callback functions are used in software applications for a wide variety of purposes including handling events in a program. For example, in graphical user interface (GUI) development scenarios, large amounts of callbacks are employed to provide a mechanism for user interaction and input, for notifying about status change in an application, and other events and actions. Callbacks are typically triggered by iterating through components at the trigger point. This may be error prone especially for systems employing large amounts of components and callbacks used in relation to the components, as well as expend more computing resources, for example, in the UI operations.
It is therefore desirable to provide a framework for efficiently handling callbacks.